


My heart belongs to daddy

by Ali_The_Rainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After a while, And Keith low key gets turned on by that about Lance, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Crying, I'm still pissed that they never talked about Keith's STUNT, Lance can get seriously pissed, M/M, NSFW, Plot? Dunno her, Scratching, Spanking, This has hints of Non-con at first, This is basically how Lance would punish Keith NSFW wise, We all know Keith needs to be punished for tryina be the Hero, bottom!Keith, flogger, it's fine, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_The_Rainbow/pseuds/Ali_The_Rainbow
Summary: Keith tried to sacrifice himself for the mission.He did it for the mission. He had to do it.However, he didn't realize that the others would get pissed off about it.Especially Lance of all people. He was the most pissed when they brought up the conversation.He really wasn't expecting Lance to take matters into his own hands.....Keith's not too sure whether or not he should be scared, turned on, or both.





	My heart belongs to daddy

When Keith came home, nobody expected him to be so calm about returning home. Everybody missed him, especially Lance (though he won’t admit it). So, when Keith walked in like nothing had happened, acting just as awkward and semi-distant as ever, the team was slightly taken aback.

Matt then followed Keith from behind, knowing full well what he nearly tried to do if Prince Lotor hadn’t of saved his life when he did, otherwise, Keith wouldn’t be walking back home at all. “Well. That went wonderfully. What’s next on the list Princess?” Shiro asks turning his focus onto the princess who looked at her screens focusing on them, ignoring what was happening behind her with the other paladins and Matt.

 

As the two co-leaders started talking about the next mission plans, a fight broke out. Matt let it slip that Keith tried to be the bigger hero and the team glared at Keith. “YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT!?” Lance seemed to be the only one who wasn’t taking this lightly, rightfully so, hearing that his friend nearly killed himself for the mission isn’t exactly the news that he wanted to hear, but, here we are. “It’s not that big of a deal Lance. It was for the mission. If I hadn’t of tried to do anything, everybody would’ve been dead and the Galaxy would die along with us.” Keith stated, deadpanned and clearly not grasping what Lance was getting into with this sudden outburst of anger.

“It. Doesn’t. Matter….” Hunk said softly, clearly showing the more concerned side of his nature, while Lance was showing his over-protective nature. “It sure as hell doesn’t matter! Without you, we can’t form Voltron!” Lance says, ignoring the fact that Princess Allura can pilot the blue lion and he pilots red now, “Lance….Allura pilot’s the blue lion...And YOU pilot red….Why do you still need me around?” The room went silent. Lance’s anger can be seen from across the galaxy at this point, nothing was helping his point. Nobody knows what they’ve been doing behind closed doors whenever Keith would return for a mission or a short visit.

Lance’s breathing became heavier, his eyes became sharper, and his hands clenched themselves into fists. Glaring down at Keith, Keith knew what Lance was telling him to do, he knew it all too well by this point. And like the sub that he is, he obeyed and left. “Lance….Calm down…” Hunk says in a softer tone watching the both of the separate just like that. Without a warning. Lance punched the wall and put a dent in it, it’s a small dent, but, still very noticeable if you look at it closely enough to see it. The room became silent again as Lance just stood there quietly, forcing himself to calm down as much as he possibly could, “What’s going on?” Allura asks, then noticed Lance’s change in mood. “Nothing.” He said firmly, then left the room as well to chase down his partner.

 

After doing just that, Keith was pinned against the wall, his eyes lowered as they looked to the floor and Lance’s feet, gulping as he knew damn well what’s about to happen. “......You know. I’m through with being nice to you. You wanna throw your life away just like that knowing full damn well how I’d react to finding out about it later on in life.” Lance starts off then gripped Keith’s cheeks together, which forced Keith to look up, “If you're going to throw your life away for the sake of others. I’ll do it for you.” Lance threatened, which made Keith flush white, suddenly feeling scared for some reason. “L-Lance...What are you--???” Getting cut off, Lance had dragged both him and Keith to the bedroom they were close by, then threw him onto the bed roughly, making Keith somewhat yelp due to biting his tongue from being literally thrown, “Lance??” He called out again, but, then froze as he looked into those deep blue eyes. They glared straight down at Keith with mixed emotions of anger, rage, worry and lust.

Keith couldn’t understand what Lance was thinking, hell, he couldn’t even understand why everybody else was so pissed off at him for doing what he did. “Lance...Please! Answer me!” Keith says with a high pitched voice, but, a brown hand then covered it, “Shut up.” Lance orders and he could feel Keith gulp. “You're not allowed to speak. You're not allowed to move.” Lance says bluntly, wrapping a cloth-like gag which got Keith to only muffle out slobbering words here and there. Keith wasn’t knew to the BDSM world now that he’s been dating Lance for a while, however, this is new. It’s kind of scary knowing that Lance could flip a switch at any given time and lose his shit over something, it’s scary that Lance won’t answer him and just keep quiet.

 

After Keith realized what Lance was doing, his body shivered in anticipation. And then. A somewhat hard but still soft smack hit Keith’s bare naked ass cheek, making him flinch and give out a muffled pained moan due to being gagged right now. “So….’It’s no big deal Lance’ is your answer??” Lance asked, then smacked Keith’s ass again just a little bit harder after rubbing it gently, “You think I don’t fucking care Kogane!?” Another smack echoed the room, making Keith flinch yet again, tears already pooling, “You think I’m fucking dating you just to use you!? So that way I wouldn’t care about your sacrifice!? Huh?!” Lance yelled again hitting the other cheek now hard without even rubbing the right cheek, by then, Keith was already a screaming mess, the cloth had fallen out due to the flinching his head back and untying itself from the friction of his hair

“L…...L-Lance….Please…..I….I” Keith stutters, but, was cut off by yet another smack across his ass from Lance. “I thought I fucking said no talking.” He said then grabbed a chunk of Keith’s hair and pulled him up by force, forcing the other male beneath him to sit up on his knees, “You fucking cunt. You’re already leaking…” Lance comments, gently touching the tip of Keith’s cock playing with it which got Keith to shiver. Hiccuping due to choking back his sobs, Keith bit his lip, “Lance…..P-Please.” Keith pleads again in the middle of choking back another sob, feeling himself get hard and sore from the spanking, but, Lance wasn’t listening, instead, he just grabbed Keith’s cock and started to pump him roughly, gripping Keith tightly so that way he has a harder time cuming right away, “Why don’t you fucking listen for once huh? You're always so quick to comment or complain about something without realizing what’s really going on here.” Lance spits out feeling the sense of irritation start to pile up even more as Keith kept saying his name along with ‘please’ sounding more and more pathetic with each plea, wanting this to stop.

But, once again. Lance refused to listen. He only stopped moving when he heard more crying from Keith, “L-Lance…..Please….S-Stop.” He starts off then hiccuped a few times, “I….I-I’m sorry……” He then starts to repeat out a simple ‘i’m sorry’ which finally got Lance to actually stop what he was doing and calm down a bit more. “Please…...I-I’m...I’m Sorry.” Keith says once more as his face is nuzzled into Lance’s neck, leaning against Lance’s body. Lance sighed, and allowed Keith to go down and continue to let it out After Keith soon had calmed down, he held out his arms and Lance accepted the hug, embracing him tightly. The two stayed quiet for a while until Lance spoke

“Next time I hear you do something like that again. I’ll never forgive you.” He comments, not using his demanding tone of voice now like he was just a few minutes ago. Keith only gripped Lance harder, having no air in his lung due to the crying from before. Eventually, once the two had calmed down, Lance rubbed some lube on his now half hard dick and then thrusted into Keith, not even preparing him ahead of time. “A-Ah! Lance!” Keith started to claw Lance’s back as he felt the hard thrusting throughout his body, moaning and panting now that he’s getting fucked after the beating he just took. Lance stayed quiet, only giving off a few moans here and there, which soon became muffled as he bit Keith’s neck roughly, ignoring the pained yelp from his partner below him. Growling at Keith’s movements, he pinned Keith down, making sure that he wouldn’t move too much. After the bite, he let go and started to lap up the blood that seeped through. “That’s my mark.” lance started, he bit Keith in a way that’ll forever be a scar, “That’ll show anybody else that even thinks of coming near you.” He says then starts to kiss it gently.

 

Keith knew from that day to not think of self-sacrificing himself again. He didn’t want his teammates or his boyfriend to get upset at him. And he sure as HELL, didn’t want to make Lance upset again. He doesn’t deserve that worry. “Lance?” Keith asks and Lance let out a tired hum in response, “....I’m sorry.” He says softly then wrapped his arms around Lance and buried his face into his neck, “I won’t do it again.” He finishes then lets out a yawn against his will, “You’d better not. Or else you’ll lose your voice for the next three days.” Lance threatens again, but then gently started petting Keith’s head. “Love you” He says in a much, much softer tone of voice than before, and Keith hums out a tired ‘love you too’ response.

They’ll have to explain what went down to the team if the others heard them. But, they can wait until tomorrow for that. Keith knew then, that his heart belonged to Daddy. Or, in normal cases. It belonged to Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. As a fan of Voltron (and a stan of Keith)  
> I'm SO PISSED OFF that they NEVER brought up the sacrifice that Keith did two seasons ago.  
> I'M STILL MAD AND WILL NEVER BE OVER IT UNTIL THEY DO TALK ABOUT IT...
> 
> The showrunner Lauren M. Said that the team will talk about this season.....  
> I can't tell if that was a rumour, or a real thing. Because this is NOT ok.  
> So.....I'm gonna write about it. Because I'll never be over it.


End file.
